Unmasked and Love's Reveal
by Misheru Haruno
Summary: Marinette, deciding that her love for Adrien and being with him might not ever happen, then decides, that as Ladybug, she might just give Cat Noir a chance. When he finds out, you can imagine how loud he'll purr! But hardships are in the way, sometimes leading to heartbreak. And when an accidental reveal occurs… Can they learn to accept both sides of each other?
1. Chapter 1: Another Lame Excuse

Unmasked and Love's Reveal:

Ladybug x Cat Noir:

Adrinette

A fanfiction based off the show Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Marinette, deciding that her love for Adrien and being with him might not ever happen, then decides, that as Ladybug, she might just give Cat Noir a chance. When he finds out, you can imagine how loud he'll purr! But hardships are in the way, sometimes leading to heartbreak. And when an accidental reveal occurs… Can they learn to accept both sides of each other?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. The storyline, however, will be my creativity but will also, probably, follow the original storyline but with some twists and turns put in from me. This is basically how I'd want them to be revealed to each other. And to fall in love. -Bug out! MH-

PS: No idea how long/short this will be. It probably won't be very long but also won't be very short. That's just my guess.

PSS: I'll try to upload as often as I can. I'm currently working on drawing my own Ocs/fanart, original stories, fanfics, and working.

PSSS: IF you would like to find me on deviantart, facebook, tumblr, fictionpress, etc, pm me and I'd be happy to have a new friend.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS, THANKS! ^_^

Chapter 1: Another Lame Excuse

Beep, beep, beep!

"Marinette, wake up!" came the Kwami's voice. "You're going to be late, again!" Tikki exclaimed.

"Aaaaghh!" came the girl's reply, as she hurriedly tried to get off her bed but tripped over her blanket and landed on her face instead. She quickly leaped up, a big red mark visible on her forehead. She quickly gathered her things but with haste, she clumsily kept dropping every other item, frustrating her even more.

"Marinette, hurry!" Tikki, Marinette's Kwami, and the creature who just happens to be the cause of Marinette's Ladybug persona, tries to hurry up her chosen. Every morning, the same thing. And every morning, Marinette gives her teacher another lame excuse as to why she's late. Again. Most of it, though, she's saving Paris with her partner, Cat Noir, from the akumas Hawk Moth sends their way.

Checking the time on her smartphone, she begins to panic. "Oh, my god, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Once Tikki was safely tucked within her purse, she opened the hatch that served as her bedroom door, and dashed down the stairs and out the front door. She ran so far that she was out of breath by the time she made it to her classroom. She opened the door quietly, trying to sneak her way in before roll call, but instead, she tripped over the rug and and once more, she landed on her face with a loud 'ooomff' sound, signaling that she's late.

"Glad you could join us, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. What excuse did you bring us this time? Got locked in the bathroom? Couldn't find your textbook? Oh, how about my favourite-" But before Madam Bustier could finish, the door opened and in came Adrien Agreste, Marinette's crush, who also happens to be a model for Agreste Industries and the son of _the_ Gabriel Agreste. A revered and popular fashion designer. He is also Marinette's inspiration.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Adrien replied. "Oh, hi Marinette. You're late, too, huh?" He offered her his hand to help her up. Trying to reply back to him, she became a bundle of stutters but ended it with a "Th-thanks.."

Sighing, Madam Bustier pointed to their seats and they quickly sat. Marinette being Marinette, she missed a step and quickly fell again. Adrien being Adrien, and with his 'cat-like' reflexes, he was able to catch her before she hurt herself. "Th-thanks, A-A-Adrien." A blush soon followed, turning her face a bright red.

Now seated by her best friend, Alya, she hunkered down in her chair dying of embarrassment. She could hear Chloe and Sabrina snicker at her and making mean remarks.

Finally, the last period of the day.

Marinette sighed with relief that she was able to get through this day with no akuma attacks. That is, until, five seconds ago when people outside started screaming. Jinxed, she thought. I think I just jinxed myself. Sighing, she raised her hand to ask to go to the bathroom at the same exact time that Adrien did as well. They looked each other in the eyes for a few split seconds before both rushing out to the bathroom. Marinette couldn't stop swooning. "His eyes are just so gorgeous, Tikki," exclaimed Marinette. "So dreamy." Her hands were on her brightly blushed cheeks as she went on about how amazing her crush was.

"Marinette, this isn't the time!" came Tikki.

"Oh, you're right. Tikki, spots on!"

In the boys bathroom…

Adrien was doing the same thing.

"Plagg, claws out!"

He was . . . transforming.

Into Cat Noir, a superhero and Ladybug's partner.

With Marinette's transformation complete, she was now the superhero Ladybug. She took a quick look over herself to make sure nothing was out of place. All she saw was her familiar skin-tight bodysuit of red with black dots. Her matching mask hiding her true identity. Her yo-yo lay comfortably on her hip. Deciding she was ready, and noting the coast was clear, she ran out the bathroom and through the front doors. She swung her yo-yo and up she went. She was flying over rooftops by yo-yo. In the beginning, she thought it was stupid and pretty embarrassing, especially when she accidently ended up falling into Cat Noir. They ended up tied together and hanging from a pole.

A moment later, she heard a soft thump beside her as her partner Cat Noir dropped in. "Good evening, M'Lady," he began, as he bowed to her.

"Hi, Cat Noir," replied Ladybug.

"What a purrfect day, right, Bugaboo?"

Puns, at this time? Thought Ladybug. Ugh.

"How about a kiss, M'Lady?" Cat Noir leaned in as if to kiss her but her finger caught his nose first and pushed him back.

"In your dreams, Kitty."

"Always, Bugaboo." He winked at her but it only irritated her more.

"Let's go," she said, swinging her yo-yo up and swinging away.

Cat Noir used his staff by extending it and jumping to each building. Easily keeping pace with her.

Ladybug trusts her partner immensely but sometimes it's hard for her to take him seriously when he's always punning and flirting with her. It annoys her. Sure, she finds him really cute and adorable, and sometimes finding his puns humorous, but there's a time and place for that and this just isn't it. Of course, she'd never tell him she actually likes his puns, or that she thought he was adorable. She can practically hear him purring…

Sighing, she stopped atop the Eiffel Tower to get a good look out at Paris, to better her chances at finding the new akuma that Hawk Moth let loose.

Cat Noir, now standing beside her, casually leaned on her. "What now, Bugaboo? We can't find the akumatized anywhere. And after we looked all through Paris to.." Cat Noir faked a pouty face. "Ah, I know what! M'Lady, would you care to join me for a midnight snack?" He asked casually, slyly placing his arm around her shoulders.

Ladybug took him by the wrist and moved out from under his arm, making him lose his balance. "No thanks, I'm busy tonight." Since the akuma disappeared, she swung her yo-yo and flitted off like a lovely ladybug.

Sighing, he accidently let out a purr, even though his Ladybug rejected him. Again.

"Oh, how I love that girl…" Turning, he extended his staff and went home.

Later that night, Ladybug landed on her terrace and she began to detransform. She was now Marinette. She opened the hatch to her bedroom and climbed in. She sat at her desk to do her homework but kept getting distracted by the images of her crush, Adrien Agreste. "Oh, Tikki," she sighed, "will I ever get a chance with Adrien?"

"I don't know, Marinette," came Tikki's high-pitched voice. "Maybe you should try telling him how you really feel?"

"But every time I get so nervous and stutter like crazy! I'm sure he thinks there's something wrong with me by now. Right? Ugh! Why is love so hard? Maybe I should give Cat a chance?" That last sentence was whispered as she slowly faded into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: A Late-Night Visitor

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this bit of fluff between Marichat. What do you think will happen next? Penny for your thoughts? ~MH~

Chapter 2: A Late-Night Visitor

The next night, Marinette heard a soft voice calling out her name. Feeling groggy and unbeknownst to her, she called out Adrien's name. Slightly sitting up, she slowly rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Huh? Tikki? Was that you?" A second later, she heard a soft tapping on her hatch door leading to her terrace balcony that held many of her plants. Her eyes now completely open, she got off her bed and tripped over a shoe. She was so tired last night after patrol with Cat Noir, that she forgot to take off her shoes. They must have slipped off in her sleep.

Tentatively, she opened the hatch and she found bright green cat eyes staring back at her. Surprised, she almost lost her grip and fell off. "Good evening, Purrincess," greeted none other than Cat Noir. "May I join you down there?" He waved his hand indicating her room.

"S-sure." Marinette climbed down her ladder and crossed her room to sit in her desk chair. Cat Noir sauntered over to her chaise and crossed his legs. "Well, what brought on this late-night visit?"

"Can't a cat just come see his purrincess when he's lonely?" Marinette noted his eyes seemed sad. Lonely, huh? Must be hard being in love with someone who's in love with someone else… I should know after all. Marinette cast her eyes down, feeling guilty for the pain she's put her precious partner through. Sometimes she's wondered if she should really tell him about her secret identity. She knows she's been the one to tell him that neither of them should reveal themselves to the other, as Ladybug, of course, but what if Cat Noir knew the truth about Marinette? The girl he visits every other night or when he's sad or angry is actually his superhero partner, Ladybug? And crush?

Would he still love the girl under the mask? And if Cat Noir revealed his true self, could Marinette come to love him just the same? Could she ever come to see Cat Noir as someone other than a superhero, her partner, and best friend? Could she give up the love she feels for Adrien and try falling for someone who actually notices her, loves her? No no no, thought Marinette, shaking her head to clear those thoughts away. Cat Noir loves Ladybug. She looks at him, his sad eyes. "What about Ladybug," she asks.

Cat Noir's sad green eyes finally rose up to meet her blue-bell ones. "I wish I could, honestly, because when I'm around her, all I feel is giddy and happy and it feels like I have butterflies in my stomach. She makes me so happy but we never get the chance to really just sit down and talk. To get to know one another, albeit, revealing anything about ourselves can be dangerous for her, for me, for our families and friends...but, I just can't help but want to know that girl. The girl who I'm so desperately and head-over-heels in love with. I don't care who she is under that mask, but she just doesn't seem to get how genuine my feelings are for her. I just don't know what to do anymore. How can I make Ladybug fall in love with me? I wish I could reveal myself to her, then maybe..." Cat Noir seemed to whisper that last sentence.

Sighing, Marinette got up from her chair and cautiously sat down next to her heartbroken partner. Slightly hesitating, she moved her hand to rest on his shoulder. "C'mere," she whispered, as she pulled Cat Noir into her arms for a hug. She hugged him tightly to her, surprise evident in his bright green cat eyes. Her hand moved to his hair, stroking it gently. She slowly started to rub his leather cat ear. A new sound started to reverberate through his chest. Suddenly, she pulled back. "Are you purring?"

Cat Noir's face became a dark shade of red. He was blushing. Averting his eyes from hers, he murmured, "Maybe…" He took a chance and slightly glanced at her. Her face held a light blush on her cheeks.

"Ah-hem." coughed Marinette. She glanced back at him for a split second. Weirdly though, she burst out laughing. "That's such a cat thing to do," she says while continuing to laugh. Cat Noir blushes even harder. "It's so you and I just can't seem to help myself but find it so cute. Haha, you're such a cute kitty." She continues to laugh and she reaches up and scratches him on the chin.

Stuttering, he says, "W-well, I am technically a cat…"

"What a purrity cat you are, too."

His green cat eyes widened at her cat pun. "Purrincess, did you just make a pun?"

"Hmm," she says, "Paw-sibly, yea." She winks at him. "I think my sweet kitty is rubbing off on me." Marinette scratches his chin once more. Cat Noir suddenly stands up and pulled Marinette into a tight embrace. "Thank you," he murmurs into her ear, sending delectable cold chills through her.

"F-for wha-what," she stammered, suddenly her shy self again.

"For being there for me when I'm down. For making me laugh and smile." His arms tightened around her, and hers tightened around him.

"Oh, Kitty," whispered Marinette. I wish I could- Before Marinette was able to finish her thought, there was a loud explosion towards the west of her home.

"Akuma!" both Marinette and Cat Noir said in unison. They looked each other in the eyes. His green cat eyes versus her blue-bell eyes. For a split second a familiarity flashed between them. A confusion that both shook off. "Well, Kitty, it was paw-some seeing you, but I think your duty is calling."

"Haha, there you go sur-purr-ising me by making more cat puns. And here I thought I was the only punner. Haha." Saluting her goodbye, he climbed outside with his last comment slowly fading. "See ya later, Purrincess."

"Yea, see you later."


	3. Chapter 3: Firecracker

A/N:I hope you all will enjoy this next chapter as much as I did writing it. I think you all will really like, if I do say so myself ~MH~

Chapter 3: Firecracker

Not long after Cat Noir reached where the explosions took place, his lady landed softly beside him. "Good evening, M'Lady," greeted Cat Noir in his usual bow.

"Do you know what's going on?" asked Ladybug, as she watched the scene before her. There was fire everywhere. The explosion must have been pretty big, she concluded. She looked around trying to spot what started this mess. She knows it's an akuma, she's just not sure on why they're an akuma.

"There," says Cat Noir, pointing at a shadow through the smoke. Ladybug can hear maniacal laughter and someone shouting.

"See? Now everyone can see how just amazing my fireworks are! Hahaha! Now run! I'm going to blow everything up! It'll all go BOOM and create a greater explosion than before! Hahahahaha!" The akuma raised an arm and it seemed like a missile was fired from his hand. Speaking of, now that Ladybug can get a better view of the akuma, his attire looks…. Tilting her head, she notes a pair of rockets strapped to his back, keeping him in the air. His arms seem to have some sort of missile launcher but in this case, it's more of fireworks.

"My name is Firecracker, and I'm going to show everyone just how amazing my fireworks really are!" booms the akuma. He starts to shoot fireworks from both his arms in many directions. A few came towards Ladybug and Cat Noir but they dove out of the way in time. It exploded behind them but propelled Ladybug farther and she dropped on top of a car. She rolled off and landed with an audible thud onto the hard road. Groaning, she managed to get herself in a sitting position, but before she was able to really move, Firecracker saw her and aimed one of his fireworks. She could vaguely hear Cat Noir screaming "no" somewhere off to her side.

At the last minute, a car was thrown in front of her and took most of the attack. When she looked up, Cat Noir was standing in front of her, hurt, his hand on his side, slowly turning red. "Cat Noir," exclaimed Ladybug. "You're hurt!" She went to reach for him but he shook his head. "Ladybug, swing your yoyo up and get us out of here." Cat Noir slowly dropped to his knees, moaning in pain. Ladybug can see the blood start to drip.

Finally, after another glance at her partner, she carefully picked him up, bridal style, and swung her yoyo in the direction of the Eiffel Tower, their usual meeting place. Their special place.

After laying him gently down, she went to take a better look at his injury. Cat Noir grabbed her hand before so and asked in a quivering voice, "M'Lady, a-are you alright? I s-saw you get hit…"

"Shh," cooed Ladybug. "I'm alright, Kitty. I was only grazed but you...it looks serious. Let me take a look." His arm slowly fell to his side as his eyes closed. Ladybug turned on her yoyo and used it as a flashlight. She aimed it to where his other hand clamped down on his side, now almost completely covered in blood. She gasped. "That looks really bad," she said aloud. We need to get that fixed pronto, thought Ladybug. Luckily, I know just the girl for the job.

Carefully, she picked Cat Noir up, and swung her yoyo in the general location of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Ladybug's civilian self.

After arriving on her terrace, she lightly knocked on the latch and called her own name, incase Cat Noir can hear. She opened up the hatch and dropped down with Cat Noir in her arms. Letting her transformation go after she laid him on her chaise. She made sure to stay out of his eyesight incase he decided to wake up. Now as Marinette once again, she went to her bathroom and rummaged around for her first aid kit. Finding it, she brought it to her room. Almost instantly, she dropped the kit as she saw Cat Noir clumsily trying to move.

Dazed, Cat Noir could barely move, groaning with every movement he made. "Kitty," called Marinette. "You shouldn't be moving around. You're hurt."

A confused expression showed on his face as he sorts through his thoughts and memories. Finally, it came to, "M-Marinette? W-why are you here?" He looked around, noticing that he wasn't outside. He wasn't with Ladybug. He wasn't fighting Firecracker. "W-where is L-Ladybug?" He removed the hand that was holding his side, appalled to see the brightness of blood covering most of it. He looked down and saw where his suit was torn, where the blood was coming from.

"W-what…?" he continued to stammer.

Sighing, Marinette began with, "Ladybug brought you here. I was appalled to see how hurt you were. I was so worried. She was really worried. She had to leave because the akuma was still on the loose, blowing things up. She left you here with me because she knew I could help you. Which is what I'm going to do. So stay still." Marinette grabbed the first aid kit from where she had dropped it and walked towards Cat Noir. She gently laid her hand on his chest and lightly pushed him back down. She took her clean rag from the bowl filled with peroxide and before gently patting it, she warned, "This might feel a bit cold." She dabbed the rag on his wound and saw him wince, not sure if it was from the pain or cold or both. Gently, she continued to dab the rag over his cut. She would rinse the rag out and repeat. Because of the suit, she can't really guess how deep the cut is, but her instincts say it's pretty deep. Whatever cut him, got him good.

Sighing again, she says, "You should be more careful, Cat Noir. You might be protected by magical suits, but you're not invincible. Neither is Ladybug. You two could get yourselves killed." Looking up, she saw sadness and pain in her kitty's green eyes.

Grabbing her wrist, Cat Noir says, "I should go. M'Lady needs me. I can't leave her to fight him alone. Anymore than I already have." He starts to rise but she pushes him back down.

"Absolutely not." Their eyes caught the other's, stubbornness arising. The other gauging to see who can withstand the other's. Finally, Cat Noir looked away, making Marinette triumphant. "Besides," she began, "she asked me not to let you go under any circumstance. At least, not until you're all bandaged properly." She looked him over, grimacing. "Not sure how that's going to work, considering your suit." Her eyes looked him over once more and a light blush began to spread across her face. Trying not to stammer, she said, "Y-you could d-detransform i-in my ba-bathroom..? I-I won't l-look. P-promise." She berated herself for all her stammering.

Silence spread throughout her room. She noted the small frown on his face. He tilted his head to the side. "Do you have an Camembert?"

"Ah-ah yes! I'll go get some. I'll bring some to you in the bathroom. I-I mean, I'll lay it by the door and leave so that I won't see.." That sentence came out as a sort of question. A slight smile appeared on Cat Noir's face.

"Thanks, Purrincess, but that's not really necessary. Just bring the cheese to me then we'll decide, alright?"

"Ah-ah yes! Of course. Be right back!" Marinette opened the hatch that lead downstairs and quietly closed it behind her.

Cat Noir grabbed all of her medical supplies and headed towards her bathroom door. As he went in, he glanced around and was pleased to see how shiny and spotless everything was, despite how clumsy she is. Remembering her room, he knows she's not a very messy person. He finally said the words to detransform himself. "Plagg, claws in!"

He was now standing in front of Marinette's bathroom mirror as none other than the fashion model, Adrien Agreste. He looked himself over, noting how bloody his shirt was. This was going to be hard to explain to Nathalie, that is if she finds out, but who am I kidding, thought Adrien, she always finds out. He carefully pulled his shirt over his head, wincing in the process. He sat on her toilet and slowly went about cleaning and wrapping his wound. Plagg was quietly sitting on the sink, observing his chosen. Looking up, Adrien noted the disapproval look on his Kwami's face. "What?" Adrien asked.

"You're taking a big risk here, kid." replied Plagg.

"Shut up, and besides, what choice do I have? Marinette wouldn't let me leave and I don't want to worry her anymore…" Another sad look came across Adrien's face.

"Look, kid, Marinette will worry either way. And we need to be out there helping Ladybug. You're partners for a reason."

Just then, a quiet knock sounded on the bathroom door. "Cat Noir? It's Marinette. I brought the Camembert like you asked. Where do you want me to put it?" A slight tremor came from her voice. "How're you doing? Are you feeling better?"

A slight crack came from behind the bathroom door as Cat Noir opened it slightly. "Close your eyes," commanded the cat.

"O-okay." She held the plate out by the door and closed her eyes. She heard the door opening more and felt the plate being lifted from her hand. Adrien's fingers slightly touched her own and she gasped out at the feeling of electricity shooting up her own, almost dropping the plate. Luckily, Adrien caught it beforehand. She heard the door close softly.

"Thanks, Marinette," came a muffled reply.

"I-I'll be downstairs when you're done. Y-you can go ahead and leave once you're all bandaged up, alright? D-don't keep Ladybug w-waiting for to long, okay? S-see you next time, Cat Noir. And be safe."

Adrien heard the hatch to her room open and close. He could feel the silence. Little does he know that Marinette transformed back into Ladybug and swung herself off her balcony and back towards the commotion. She was going to face Firecracker by herself until Cat Noir can rejoin.

When she arrived, she saw so much fire and destruction. People were yelling for Ladybug and Cat Noir, their heroes. Her stomach flipped with nausea but pushed it down. As she was still hidden, she looked around her to see if she could figure out where the akuma could be hiding. It could be inside his rocket pack that's on his back, or inside his firework launchers or somewhere else. She's having a hard time focusing on the akuma whereas her thoughts keep returning to Cat Noir, in her bathroom, bandaging himself up.

Sighing, she wishes she could of helped him more but couldn't for the risk of revealment. They can't allow that. She can't allow that.

Ladybug swung her yoyo and was out of the way just in time for a missile-like firework to come her way. Landing on the next building's roof, she hurt a somewhat loud thud beside her as her partner ungracefully dropped in. "C-cat Noir!" Ladybug rushed to him. Checking him over. "W-what are you doing here?" She silently cursed herself over the stammering. Hopefully he won't notice, she thought.

"At your service, M'Lady," said Cat Noir, trying to lighten the mood.

"Cat Noir, this isn't the time." Another thought struck her. "Was Marinette able to help."

"Yea," came his reply. "Out of curiosity, why'd you choose her?"

"Be-be-because, because, because-" She cut off her stammering as she saw another missile firework come their way and she swung them both to safety. "Cat Noir, this isn't the time." She was hoping like hell that he didn't put two and two together about Ladybug and Marinette… Of course, her stammering didn't go unnoticed by him. He cocked his head but didn't say anything. "D-o you think you can distract him enough so I can find the akuma?"

Cat Noir nodded and jumped off the building, taunting the akuma as he went. He heard Ladybug call for her lucky charm. He heard her say, "What am I supposed to do with this?" He had to stop himself from glancing back to her. Instead, he made himself ignore the pain he was feeling and focused on the akuma right in front of him. He extended his staff and started hitting Firecracker with it. He would then jump out of the way and do it over again. He winced at his side. Gripping it once more. Grimacing as the pain shot up his side.

The next moment he saw the akuma get blasted with water. He quickly ducked out the way as not to get blown by the water pressure. Looking back, he saw Ladybug holding a water hose that she attached to a nearby fire hydrant. "The akuma is inside his firework launcher!" yelled Ladybug. Nodding, he ran towards the akuma while it was distracted. He grabbed it and threw it to Ladybug, who, in turn, slammed onto the ground and shattered it. The black butterfly trying its' best to fly away.

Ladybug ran her finger down the middle of her yoyo and it opened to reveal a white light emanating from within. She swung it around to gain momentum while yelling out, "Time to de-evilize!" and successfully catching the black butterfly. She released it immediately afterwards and a pure white butterfly left in its' wake. "Bye-bye, little butterfly," said Ladybug. She then threw up her lucky charm and yelled, "Miraculous Ladybug!" All the magical ladybugs swarmed around and put right everything that happened in the battle with the akuma Firecracker. Including, Cat Noir and Ladybug's injuries.

After the akuma was taken care of, the akumatized was reverted back to his normal self. It turns out he was a middle-aged man who's long-time dream was to become a fireworks creator but he kept getting told his fireworks were too dangerous and unstable.

Seeing that Cat Noir was alright, she ran as fast as she could and propelled herself into him. She gave him a tight hug, not noticing that she was nestling her head into his chest.

Cat Noir let out a surprised yelp but was immediately replaced by a loud purr. Shocked, Ladybug looked up into his bright green cat eyes. "A-are you purring?" exclaimed Ladybug.

Averting his eyes, he replied with an unsure, "Maybe…?" He slowly glanced her way and saw the smile that plastered her gorgeous mouth. "Haha," laughed Ladybug, "what a silly kitty you are." She reached up and scratched his chin, making him purr even louder. "Haha, come on. Let's go." She turned around and started for the Eiffel Tower. She heard the first beep of her earrings. She ignored it.

After they landed in their usual spot, she turned to hug him once more. "Don't do that again," she told him with her head on his chest again, but it was muffled.

Cat Noir wrapped his arms around his lady a second time that night, his head nestling on top of hers. They stood there for what seemed like a while until they heard Ladybug's earrings beep. "M'Lady, you have two minutes left." Ladybug mumbled something but didn't move away. "Dare I hope that you decided to let me know who are underneath that lovely mask of yours?"

This time, Ladybug's head swiveled up to meet his. Their eyes met, but slowly, without her realizing, her eyes glanced down towards his lips and before she knew it, their lips met softly in a tender kiss.

His lips were soft and tender, like the words he often says to her.

Her lips were soft and sweet, touched his hesitatingly.

She was unsure but Cat Noir pulled her into him tighter, her lips barely parted but that was all he needed to deepen their kiss. Her arms were around his neck while one was entangling into his hair.

Her earrings beeped, letting her know that their time was almost up. Slightly biting his lip, she carefully removed herself from him. "Kitty," she said in a soft voice, "I must go." She took a long last look at him and was swinging her yoyo at another building when she felt his gentle fingers curl around her wrist.

"Please stay," whispered Cat Noir, a pleading look in his eyes.

She gave him a small smile. Her earrings beeped again, giving her a warning that her time was almost up.

"I'm sorry," she says, "but it's just too dangerous…" She gave him a sad smile and before she could stop herself, Ladybug swung away.


	4. Chapter 4: Electricity

Chapter 4: Electricity

"Marinette, you're going to be late! Get up!" came a high-pitched voice.

"Uhh..?" Marinette's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her hand patting around the edge of her bed, looking for her charging phone. Her hand touched something hard and cold. She pulled it from its' charger and clicked it on. Screaming in surprise as she saw the time. 7:45. She had fifteens minutes to get up, get dressed, and be out the door. She doesn't have time for even a small bite of breakfast croissants.

"EEEK!" screamed Marinette, as she tried scrambling off her bed. As her foot was still twisted in her blankets, she tripped but was able to catch herself with her hands before she received another red mark from her floor. Untangling herself, she managed to crawl her way out. She immediately jumped up and started rummaging through her things. She found her clothes and hastily put them on, shrieking again as she somehow put her shirt on backwards. All fixed, she shoved her stuff in her backpack and grabbed her purse, holding it open so Tikki could fly in. She somehow managed all that within seven minutes. She opened her room hatch and began a quick descent down the stairs, barely keeping herself from tripping again. As she said goodbye to her parents, she snagged some cookies for her Kwami.

Out the door, she ran for her school, hoping, like hell, that she made it in time for once; and, that there was no akuma attack on the way. As she ran, she lost her balance but managed not to fall splat on her face and kept running. Seeing the school up ahead, she let herself feel a momentary relief. Momentary, because the next thing she knew was that she was being pulled backwards by an unknown source.

A second later, a car going way too fast to stop, zoomed by her. If her saviour hadn't saved her, she'd probably be splattered all over the road by now. Marinette turned around to thank her saviour but froze when she saw none other than her hero partner, Cat Noir. Her cheeks turned a beet red, remembering what happened last night after they defeated the akuma Firecracker. She kissed Cat. He kissed her back. Her identity was almost revealed, and she almost let it.

She felt how hot her cheeks were burning and unconsciously raised her hands up to cover them, trying to hide the redness. "Ca-Cat Noir! Wha-what're you doing here? I-I mean, not that its not welcome! I-I mean, thank you for saving me!" Crap, why am I stammering? This is my partner, Cat, for Pete's sake! "Ahahaa…" A hand of hers began to twirl a piece of loose hair between her fingers. Her eyes not meeting his, her face still red from blushing.

Cat Noir let out a rumble of laughter. "Chill, purrincess," smirked the cat superhero. Offering her his hand, he said, "Please allow me to carry you to school, Purrincess, so you don't hurt yourself ."

Looking at his hand then raising her eyes up to meet his… Another blush soon rose up in her cheeks, remembering the feel of their lips touching. The way their bodies pressed tightly to one another. The way electricity shot through her whole body, kickstarting her heart into overdrive. She's never felt anything like that, not even for Adrien. What is this feeling? "O-okay," came her reply. Tentatively, she lifted her hand to meet his and was once again shocked with electricity. "Ouch," they said in unison.

Cat tilted his head and looked at her with confusion. Not sure what to think. The only time that ever happened was with his lady, his Ladybug. It couldn't possibly happen with another girl...could it?

Stammering, Marinette said, "O-on second thought, m-maybe I should just w-walk… Y-you can walk me, if-if you want...to m-make sure I don't get in...to...trouble…?" Cat Noir was no longer looking at her. He was looking off into the distance, his cat ears twitching like crazy. A small grimace overcame his-handsome, she realized-features. Unable to stop herself, she asked, in a very Ladybug-like way, "What do you hear, Kitty?" Realizing what she said as he turned his bright green cat eyes back to her, she stumbled for the right words to fix what she said. "I-I mean, are you okay?" Her eyes fluttered down, once more showcasing her shy side.

His head tilted again, in confusion, trying to make sense of what Marinette had said. Shaking his head, and without asking this time, he leaned down and swept her off her feet, quite literally, and extended his staff to vault them across the street. He sat her gently in front of the school, bowed to her, and vaulted off again.

Marinette, realizing that she's practically late right now, dashed up the stairs and ran into the school. At the same time, on the other end of the school, Adrien was making his way to the same classroom. Just in time, they both made it into the classroom. Adrien gave Marinette a gentle smile, as they both were bent over and breathing hard.

Madam Mendelieve, upon entering her classroom, began with, "Everyone, take your seats now." Marinette and Adrien silently walked to their seats, each were sitting next to their best friend.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Sorry It's so short…. Please don't hate me. I've been really busy with work (I pulled a double last night, 9 am allll the way through to 10 pm, with only a 30 minute break between 2:30 and 3 _ It was horrible. We were so PACKED, completely and utterly SWAMPED. Like, by the end of the night, I was waddling like a lil' penguin. Really slow and even more clumsy and unbalanced than I usually am, though not as bad as Marinette, thank GODDESS for that lol And I had to cut chicken, so gross…. _ )

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this really short but really cute Marichat chapter 3 I hope you like it!

-Misheru


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion and Dirty Thoughts

Chapter 5: Confusion and Dirty Thoughts

Throughout the entire day, neither Marinette nor Adrien was able to focus. Both their minds were wondering to this morning, where their touch felt like electricity, like fire covering their bodies, in a good way, of course. Last night, an electrical shockwave sent shivers up and down Ladybug and Cat Noir's bodies. This morning, the same thing happened, but between Marinette and Cat Noir.

Marinette is starting to think that her partner might actually be right, that they are made for one another. Adrien, however, is more confused. With the passion and kisses and the touching that had transpired between him and his lady last night and then with the shockwaves that was sent through his body by the simple touch of Marinette's hand. Adrien just wasn't sure what was going on any more. Is Ladybug his soulmate or isn't she? Is it possible to to be drawn to two different women?

No, Adrien thought, while shaking his head. I don't think it's possible.

Later that night, Cat Noir found himself across the bakery where Marinette lives. Just across her bedroom balcony, where a lone shadow was relaxing on a lounge chair, with a plate full of - cookies? - resting on her lap. The sweet aroma permeated through his nose and damn near pulled him to her. It took him a moment to shake himself out of it, stopping himself from moving a claw closer to her.

But, he also remembered what he felt after they touched this morning. After he saved her from getting hit by a flying car and offered her his hand to carry her across the street to the school. He felt electrified, shockwaves of electricity that shot through his body, making him hum with pleasure and then confusion. He's not sure that's supposed to happen. At least, not with anyone other than his lady, his Ladybug.

Because they are destined to be together, like Yin and Yang. Creation and destruction. Good luck and bad luck. It's the natural order of things. He was positive that Ladybug is his soulmate.

Drawing in his eyebrows, he thought, But if that's the case, then why am I feeling this way towards Marinette? Like all I want to do is sidle up to her and rub my head against her silky smooth skin while letting out a hum of pure purring pleasure? Like I want her to pet me and scratch me behind my cat ears? Like I want to taste her sweet lips that I just know would have the delicious flavor of chocolate on them…. Like how I want to feel her lithe form beneath mi- NO! Shouted Adrien inside his head. NononoNO! Shaking his head as if to send these impure thoughts from his brain.

It's Ladybug! It's LADYBUG I want to do those things with, not Marinette! She's cute and adorable, but I love Ladybug, I'm loyal only to Ladybug! I must have Ladybug!

Speaking of, where is my Lady? Cat Noir looked around, wondering if he'll get the pur-easure to see his "lovebug" on such a beautiful night such as this. Giddy with excitement, and with thoughts of Marinette successfully down the drain, so-to-speak, Cat Noir takes his staff and shoots himself towards their usual meeting place: the top of the Eiffel Tower. He sat and began to hum to himself, hoping like hell that his love will show up, even if tonight is his patrol night only. Maybe I'll get lucky, a thought Cat hoped would come true.

Marinette sat on her balcony, sharing a plate of chocolate chip cookies with her Kwami Tikki. When, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tikki suddenly dart in through her trap door. Wondering why Tikki flew away, she looked up into bright green cat eyes that was on the building roof directly across from hers, watching her. She tensed, wondering if her precious cat noticed the red and spotted Kwami. Sighing, she decided that the two of them should finally have "the talk" about what happened a few nights ago when battling the akuma Firecracker.

Surprisingly though, there hasn't been an akuma since. I guess even Hawk Moth has trouble finding people with the needed emotions, unless Chloe was around. Marinette scoffed at the last line of her thoughts. She really disliked Chloe. Well, dislike was to loose of a word. Not nearly strong enough for her, but she doesn't want to say hate. She doesn't hate anyone, not even (she shivers here) Chloe… Definitely stronger than dislike…

Sighing as she sat up, she carefully placed the plate of cookies on a nearby table, she called out to Tikki. Hearing her chosen call for her, she immediately zooms to her, rubbing her red cheek against Marinette's peachy one. "Eat up, Tik," gently commanded Marinette, "we're going for a swing." Marinette silently chuckled to herself, at the pun she made. Cat would have loved that, she thought.

Afterwards, she called forth her Ladybug transformation and swung towards her precious cat.

A/N: Sorry for another short chapter. I pur-omis that the others' will be longer. I also wanted to let everyone know that this should be completed around chapter 10-ish, hopefully. I tend to drag things out. Simply fur y'alls pur-easure (wink) Because no one wants one of their fave stories to end. Anyways, I have some good news though. I plan on writing another Miraculous fanfic. Its called "BUGnapped". Which I do plan on being A LOT longer than this one, since it will contain a lot of details. But, this one will be darker, not sure by how much, though. I'll let y'all know more details about it later in chapters of this fic, either Chap 6 or 7. I hope y'all are looking forward to it!

-Misheru


	6. Chapter 6: The Kiss? A Confession?

Chapter 6: The Kiss? A Confession?

On a whim, Ladybug transformed and swung towards the Eiffel Tower, where she and her partner usually met up for Patrol. Once she landed, she saw a lone dark figure sitting with his back to her. His tail was twitching back and forth, as if he was anxious. Waiting for something. Or someone.

Ladybug knew, without a doubt, that her Cat was waiting for her. She just knew it. She knew that he knew that she'd come, even if it took her all night. She knew that if it did, he'd wait here all night. Just for her.

That's how much he loves her. How much Cat Noir truly loves Ladybug, because to him, Ladybug is worth waiting for.

She smiles to herself. Cat Noir. Her Cat. Her partner. A silly, stupid cat that she couldn't help but fall for. She loves him. He loves her.

They are Yin and Yang, predestined for one another.

"Ca-cat," stammers Ladybug, as she reaches for her partner's shoulder.

Jerking, Cat Noir almost managed to knock her off the Tower. Quickly standing, he caught her wrist and was once more shocked by her touch. The electricity knocking the breath out of them both. He was instantly reminded of that morning with Marinette, after they touched. Stunned for a moment, he was briefly brought back by the sound of someone calling out his name. A familiar voice. Blinking, he saw gorgeous blue-bell eyes staring into his cat green ones. "Ladybug…" half-whispered Cat.

"M'Lady," said the cat, as he bowed low, resulting in a giggle from his Bug.

Suddenly, though, Ladybug's face changed from a playful one to a more serious one. "Cat-" She began.

Ladybug was instantly shushed by one of Cat's claws lightly covering her lips. "Cat," she began again.

"I know," sighed the cat. "We have to talk about what happened. About the kiss…" His eyes were downcast, staring at the metal beneath them. His ears were laying flat, his tail swished in agitation. Slowly, his eyes rose to meet hers, locking on. "I just-" Cat cut himself off, running a clawed hand through his hair. Sighing, he began again. "I just want you to know that, know matter what you decide, I'll always love you. I have always loved you, even when you weren't looking at me… So I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, as partners I mean. Or anything at all…" He let that hang in the air.

"Cat!" Ladybug all but screamed at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought- I thought that-that you-" Cat stumbled over his words, not sure what she was saying.

"Cat." Ladybug said again, more gently. She slowly walked a few steps closer to him. "You'll always love me? No matter what I decide? What the hell does that even mean? Did you think that because we kissed that I'd just up and abandon you? That I'd no longer want you as my partner? That I'd want a new one? Are you insane? I mean, sure, I roll my eyes at your stupid puns a lot and rebuffed you and rejected you everytime you confessed to me-" Ladybug's voice started to raise a bit. "-but that was because I didn't believe that your feelings were genuine. I didn't really know you then. I thought you flirted with every girl you met. I saw it a few times. Well, only with Marinette. I even heard you call her "Your Pur-incess" a few times! What was I supposed to think?!" She was on a yelling tirade now. Not really meaning to yell at him but was desperate to get her point across. Her eyes were tearing up.

"What was I supposed to think?" Repeated Ladybug. "Sure, in the beginning, the main reason I rejected you was because I was in love with someone else. So much so that I could barely get a single syllable out let alone an entire coherent sentence! Not to mention I'm super clumsy. I even have his entire face plastered all over my bedroom walls!" Ladybug froze as she realized what she just said. What she let slip in her tirade. "Oops… I didn't mean to say that. Scratch that! Forget what I just said!" Ladybug waved her hands back and forth as if to remove her slip up from thin air. She laughed nervously, hoping that Cat wouldn't notice the clue to herself that easily slid right off her tongue.

To her displeasure, Cat immediately caught on to her slip of the tongue. His mind instantly ran through a list of people he knew with those attributes.

Not wanting to discover his lady that way, he shakes his head of immediate results and pushes it out of his head before he latched onto it.

"M'Lady," began Cat Noir.

Ladybug held up her hand to silence him once more. Not finished with him yet. "Cat, I'm sorry if I ever hurt you when I rejected you. You see, it wasn't because I disliked you or distrusted you, and I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way. But, I was in love with someone, so I didn't have eyes to really see you. To see how truly amazing you are, Cat Noir." Ladybug spoke quietly now, walking a few more steps to him. Just enough to reach out her hand and lightly cup his cheek. Cat found himself nuzzling into her palm, making her giggle. Her eyes darkened some as she continued her confession. "I soon realized though that he was already in love with someone else. Ladybug." She said her name with a bit of contempt. "He was in love with me, but yet, not in love with me. It was hard because I felt like he was in love with only the superhero part of me. So I decided to give up on him. I'll still love him but, I decided it's time for me to move on. After I decided that, I felt lighter. I felt I could breathe easier. My eyes were opened to more possibilities. Until they started noticing certain things about a silly black cat." Ladybug smiled as she said that. Looking into Cat's gleaming green eyes, her hand still cupping his cheek. "I even started to find those stupid puns of yours funny. I occasionally found myself laughing at them. Secretly, of course, because I didn't need you going and getting an even bigger head. Your were already arrogant enough for one Bug to handle. But it wasn't just that." Ladybug turned her head away, looking off into the distance. She removed her hand and silently pulled a piece of stray hair behind her ear, her earing now visible. Cat let out a sigh of displeasure, missing the warmth of her palm.

"It wasn't just that," she repeated. "It was the way you protected me first before yourself, disregarding your own safety. At first, it annoyed me but it also scared me. What if I lost you? I couldn't do this without you. I'd break. You're my partner; we're an unstoppable team." Ladybug turned back to him with a teary stare. "It annoyed me. It terrified me, but it also made my heart flutter. Before I knew it, one by one, each and every little thing you did, made my heart flutter. I had butterflies in my stomach. I was giddy when I saw you, wanting to reach out but scared because it's too dangerous for us. We can't ever know who the other is and I'm terrified. I know you'll take my secret to the grave; that's how you are. I'm not worried about you giving me away; I'm worried I will give you away. I'm not that strong, especially when it comes to pain." Ladybug's eyes flashed darkly. "Or when I see someone I love so much be in pain. I'd break. Crack. I'd willingly give myself up if it meant I wouldn't see you in pain any more…"

Ladybug once more caught his eyes with hers. "Cat, that kiss…"

"Shush, Bugaboo, I know." Ladybug's heart fluttered. "It can't happen again, I know." Ladybug's heart immediately dropped.

Exasperated, Ladybug let out a loud groan. "Are you kidding me! Have you been listening to anything I've said? I was going to say that it was amazing! And I'm glad my first kiss was with you, you stupid cat!"

"...First kiss?..." Cat Noir came to a fast realization. "That was my first kiss, too. And I'm also glad that it was with you, Bugaboo." Ladybug's cheeks lit up with a bright red blush.

"Th-thanks, Cat. A-anyway, Kitty. I-I just wanted you to know how I felt…." Sighing, Ladybug took a big breath before she told him what she came here to tell him. Ladybug stared into Cat's green ones, and confessed, "Cat Noir, you finally won the heart of your 'Bugaboo'. I've fallen hopelessly in love with you. I love you, more than I ever thought I would."

Adrien - Cat Noir's - breath hitched, caught in his throat. Sheer surprise was evident on his face. He never expected that. He expected his lady to reject him again, not confess to him. That, he wasn't ready for. He stood there with his mouth agape.

Ladybug gently closed it with a finger, giggling lightly. I took him by su-pur-ise, that's fur sure, thought Ladybug. "What, cat got your tongue?" punned Ladybug, hands on her hips.

Shaking his head for like the hundredth time that night, Cat closed the distance between them and his lips were instantly on hers, taking her by surprise. He pulled her lithe form into his, melding together in a passionate and almost-desperate kiss. Her hands snaked their way into his hair, one of them rubbing his cat ear. His purring was very evident considering how loud it was. She giggled into his mouth and lightly licked his lips, revelling at the sheer taste of him. Ladybug felt like she was becoming high off of his kisses, that she could do this forever.

Just standing there and kissing him.

Finally, when they pulled apart, Cat Noir breathed out, "Ladybug, whoever you are underneath this mask, I love you, more than I can ever bare. I love you. I love you Ladybug and the girl under this mask, and I hope one day she can show me who she truly is beneath. And I can do the same."

Ladybug's heart fluttered once more, and before she could stop herself, she pulled her Chaton into another long kiss.

Off into the distance, people began to scream.

A/N: Here you go! Another chapter so soon? My, I must love y'all or something! And a long one to boot! (Wink) I hope y'all enjoy! Now, about BUGnapped, I'm going to try and pre-write some chapters before I post them, that way it won't take so long for a chapter post. Like with this one as I'm literally posting as I finish a chapter (or two). But sadly, Unmasked and Love's Reveal is slowly coming to an end… More details on both in next chapter! (Maybe/hopefully)

-Misheru


	7. Chapter 7: Drainer

Unmasked: Chap 7: Drainer

(Starts with both POVs / Ends in Marinette's POV.)

Ladybug and Cat Noir were having a wonderful time on their date when they heard screaming in the distance, alerting them to another annoying Akuma attack. They pulled away from their embrace and sent each other a knowing look.

Sighing, Cat said, "Well, duty calls, M'Lady. Time to go kick some Akuma ass!"

Ladybug rolled her eyes but a soft smile tugged at her pink lips. An even bigger one broke out on Cat's mischievous face.

After an exchanged smile between the two lovers, and using their own means of travel, they departed the Eiffel Tower.

Ladybug landed gracefully on the ground when she felt, more than saw, her partner land softly by her side.

Where he belongs.

Not in front of her, and definitely not behind her. But beside her.

As equals.

With an air of teasing professionalism, Cat Noir bowed, "So, what do we got here, Bugaboo?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure, really, Chaton."

Together, the two heroes faced the Akuma.

But it was a weird one, that Akuma.

Not the outfit. That was ridiculously normal for an Akuma. What she meant by 'strange' was the fact that the Akuma's powers seemed to do… Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Like, she'd touch them but nothing would happen.

 _Whatever it was_ , thought Ladybug, _its invisible. Or maybe something more… Internal_?

Cat Noir and her stared at each other with incredulity, unsure of what they were witnessing.

"Be careful, Cat Noir! We don't know what this Akuma can do, nor what powers she has. So don't go rushing in!" cautioned Ladybug as she swung her yoyo in a circling arc.

Cat nodded in understanding.

"Let's start with Formation B!" Ladybug called out.

'Formation B', as Ladybug called it, was a formation they used when dealing with an unknown factor. It was 'Attack and Evade', but with Cat, more like 'Taunt and Evade'. The true objective. Which was to rile the Akuma up, making her mad and finding what made her 'tick', per se.

Cat swung his baton at the Akuma, smacking her hard on the head. She let out an irritated growl, rubbing the sore spot in her hair.

"I'll get you for that, you mangy cat!" hollered the Akuma. She was now solely focused on the cat-themed superhero. His 'I know something that you don't' smirk really ticking her off.

She grunted as she lunged at him, fully intending to drain every last ounce of energy from his worthless body.

But Ladybug was quicker.

She wrapped her yoyo around her partner's waist and yanked, hard. He let out a loud yelp as he was pulled back. He had no time to slow himself down nor to keep from smashing into Ladybug as they both tumbled to the ground in a heap of limbs.

A few feet from where Ladybug was originally standing, our fallen heroes were groaning as they untangled themselves from one another. Cat picked himself up off of his Lady when her eyes widened in fear as she saw the Akuma sneaking behind Cat with her bare hand outstretched, as if to touch him. Without thinking, purely instinctual, Ladybug swiped her leg to the side and swiftly knocked Cat away from their enemy.

He once again landed on Ladybug.

Unable to stop herself from tripping over the cat-themed superhero, the Akuma collided into the building behind them, hard.

Ladybug's and Cat's faces were aghast at what they saw: The Akuma hit face-first into the brick wall, palms to brick, and upon direct contact, they watched in horror as the wall crumbled behind them. With nothing to hold the Akuma up, she fell to the ground, but landed on rubble.

They noticed that the Akuma's hand had rested on the building far longer than when it touched a single object beforehand. The inanimate objects she touched before, just simply quit working, as if their energy was being depleted by an outside source. But they hadn't crumbled like this.

No, this was something different, and much too dangerous.

"Cat," came Ladybug's terrified voice, "Was that…?" She let the question hang in the air.

"I-it couldn't be, could it, M'Lady?" Cat's forest green eyes were wide with astonishment and filled with worry. "It looked just like…" Cat raised the paw that wore his Miraculous and looked at it, hoping for answers, then his eyes flitted back up to the Akuma and the rubble she was picking herself out of. "That's not possible…."

Both heroes gulped; neither able to fully grasp what they had just seen.

They watched as the Akuma was unable to stop herself from smacking into the wall. They watched as the Akuma's bare hand _disintegrated_ the wall with just a single touch. They watched as the _entire building_ fastly came undone.

All of which seemed to have happened in slow motion before the superheroes.

"Hey, Cat?" The superheroine's voice barely made it above a whisper.

"Ye-yeah?" He couldn't stop himself from stuttering in disbelief. He was too focused on the Akuma, watching her every move.

"If you let that Akuma disintegrate _you_ , I'm kicking your ass when my Miraculous Cure brings you back." Ladybug stated nonchalantly.

Cat was finally able to tear his eyes away from the Akuma. "My Lady!" He pretended to clutch at his heart as if she offended him, feigning dramatically.

Ladybug rolled her eyes at his acting but her eyes were very serious. She wasn't going to watch him die again. Not if she could help it.

Even if her Chaton had somehow gotten himself disintegrated trying to _save_ her like always, she was going to string him up by her yoyo and continuously kick him in his adorable ass.

She was worried about him always trying to _protect_ her, putting _himself_ in harm's way again and again, and then having to watch her _Chaton_ dying every time because of his chivalrous sense of loyalty and duty. His _careless_ sense of pride. Sure, she understands why he does it. After all, it's not like he can bring everyone back with a Miraculous Cure of his own… Only _she_ can.

Only _she_ can _purify_ the Akumas and only _she_ can use _Miraculous Cure_ and revert everything back to its former glory _before_ the Akuma.

She understands that. Perfectly. Still, though, she hates it. She can't really stop it. She can't stop him, and it kills her inside. But she can't think about that right now. She has to be a superhero, not a girlfriend, and they have a job to do. Paris is counting on them so save the day, like normal.

Which means she'll most likely have to watch as Cat throws himself into an attack meant for her again, not even able to stop it.

"Cat, it's time for our next step. We don't usually have to use this one, especially since the past Akumas haven't been as dangerous, but it's time we use 'Formation C'. We do _whatever_ it takes to get that Akuma!"

"Right!" agreed the Cat.

Ladybug was worried that her partner won't be able to focus on their task at hand. She doesn't want him throwing himself in front of her like he did with Timebreaker, or any other Akuma they had faced.

But she's also worried about herself. She's more focused on her dear Cat than their enemy. She shakes her head, trying to fling those thoughts of Cat and his recklessness away. Now is not the time to be thinking about him. They have a job to do.

…...When she heard him yelp loudly, instantly making her blood run cold.

While she was distracted, and thinking of her partner's 'recklessness', he was off facing the Akuma.

 _Alone_.

With _no_ back up.

She felt like a bad partner, and, an even worse girlfriend. _Shit_ , she thought, _how could I leave him to fight our enemy alone_!?

It took her a second before her body reacted. For once, action overcame her rational mind as her body acted purely on instinct. She was racing to her love and the Akuma.

Her partner was a mere second away from dissolving into nothingness. She had to help him. _She had to save him_. He was _everything_ to her.

She ran faster and she plowed right into the Akuma's side, knocking them both to the ground. The Akuma yelped as the two tangled around the other. Ladybug tried to make sure she ended _above_ the Akuma and the Akuma below her, but her luck seemed to run out when she found herself pinned between the Akuma and the ground.

Her arms were locked beneath the Akuma's knees, and her legs weren't faring any better. The Akuma smirked and waved Her fingers at the pinned superheroine. As if to say hi, but Ladybug knew she was taunting her. The Akuma lowered her bare hand to Ladybug's terrified face. The Akuma made contact and Ladybug let out a bloodcurdling scream.

It _hurt._

And she could _feel_ it.

She felt as if her very _life,_ her _soul_ , was being sucked out.

She could feel her energy leaving her body. She grew weaker by the second. She _felt as if she were hooked up to a vacuum cleaner and it continuously sucked her energy dry._

As if she was being _drained_.

Now she realized what the Akuma's abilities _really_ were. But she had no energy to even let _Cat_ know.

It was becoming very difficult for her to focus. She tried to move her arms, her wrists, her fingers, but nothing would listen. Not even her legs. She couldn't even twitch a single toe.

Her eyes kept fluttering closed and she no longer had the strength to keep them open. She knew she wouldn't last much longer. She knew she was _fading_.

Her throat was sore and voice cracked from all her screaming. She couldn't even make a sound, couldn't let Cat know what was happening.

She no longer had the strength to fight her attacker.

Ladybug - _Marinette_ \- was _terrified._

 _Is this the end?_ she thought, _Is this how I'm supposed to die, as Ladybug? With no one by my side, not even my partner?_

Her life was flashing before her very eyes.

Everything she had ever worried about seemed to no longer matter.

School.

Homework.

 _Chloe_.

Her _former_ crush on Adrien.

Her _secret_ identity. Marinette couldn't remember why they were supposed to stay a secret in the first place.

She remembered a couple flittering words. _Hawk Moth_. _Villain._ The reason why she's Ladybug, to protect Paris from _him_.

She could no longer fight the pull of drowsiness that came over her. She began to lose her grip. She was slipping.

Suddenly, though, she began to feel at peace. All the weight she carried around, as both Marinette and Ladybug, seemed to melt away and dissolve.

Her heart felt _lighter_.

Her mind felt at _ease_.

She felt _freer_.

But something was _off_ , she could _feel_ it.

But what was it?

She didn't have a clue.

She just knew that she wanted to bask in the warmth that surrounded her. But she knew that she couldn't. That she _shouldn't._

As the seconds ticked by, her mind became less fuzzy and more clearer.

She could hear voices.

 _A_ voice, a _familiar_ voice. It was screaming and yelling a name. _Not just any name_ , she concluded _, my name._

But she was baffled. Why were they screaming her name? And why did they sound so _terrified_? Marinette has to know. _She_ has to know. _No,_ she reminded herself, _not Marinette, but Ladybug_.

Someone was calling out _Ladybug's_ name.

And Marinette, _she_ was Ladybug.

And, just as suddenly, everything came rushing back to her. Her partner, the Akuma, their battle, and, finally, she remembers rushing at the Akuma to protect her partner.

She remembered tumbling to the ground and the Akuma pinning her.

The last thing she remembered was the shear _agony_ that had pierced her body as she swore that she could _feel_ her energy being sapped away.

She struggled to regain her strength and break through the Akuma's hold on her.

But it was all mental as she fought desperately to move her body. She couldn't even open her damn eyes! More like, she had no strength nor will strong enough to _force_ them open.

It was like she was in a _coma_.

She was aware of what was going on around her but was unable to acknowledge it. Unable to do anything.

She could hear that same voice calling out to her, calling her name in a - loving? - and desperate manor. Pleading with her to _open her eyes_. To move an arm, twitch a finger, _anything_ , to let him know that she was at least _okay_.

Ladybug pushed herself, _willed_ herself, more so than ever before.

She was _desperate_ to _claw_ her way out of whatever was _dragging_ her _down_.

She told herself she _had_ to be _brave_ , for Cat.

She thought of Cat Noir, her partner, her lover, her other half and _soulmate_.

Yin and yang.

And that's when it happened.

She managed to reach the light and she could _see_ again.

She was able to crack an eye, but by then, she was already too late.

"Ma- _Marinette_?"

Author's Note: I just want to let y'all know how sorry I am for taking so long to update Chapter 7. I have a good reason, purromise! You see, the laptop was upstairs with my mom so she can do her homework (She's been trying to finish college) and we have a pitt named Mega, actually, she's half-pitt, half- _dalmation_ , and well, you know how they have _really_ strong tails? Well, she got really excited and tried to jump over the table _my mom was working from_ and _she knocked the computer to the floor_ and _internally shattered the screen._ So it became appurrant that we could no longer use that laptop. So it sat furr awhile in the living room beneath a chair. Then my boyfriend comes over one day and says _I could hook it up to the flat screen and use it as the monitor_! Soooooooo I tried it and wala! It worked! So I started using the tv but then my computer wouldn't turn on! I had to take it upstairs so Kevin could see if he could fix it, and, I'll be damned, beclaws it turned on _just fine furr him_. I'm like, _Seriously, computer!?_

Soooo yeaaaa….

And where I've been working every night, I barely have time to get on so I've been typing on my phone so if anything is wrong, its bepaws of that.

Thanks furr reading, and hopefurry understanding this poor cat's crisis….

I do _plan_ on getting a new laptop soon. Just gotta save up the money…

Sigh….

Well, I hope mew enjoyed Chap 7!

And remember, _followers are welcomb, so are fafurrites, and comments, so purrease do! ^_^_

 _Ja ne!_

Misheru out!


	8. Chapter 8: AShocked, but ElatedDiscovery

Unmasked: Chap 8: A shocked, but Elated Discovery

(Cat Noir's POV)

Cat Noir was going all out on the Akuma, on Drainer.

He left no opening for the Akuma to attack nor evade. He kept smashing her with his baton, over and over again. He would kick her, he would punch her, and he would jab her with his elongated staff. He did whatever he could to keep the Akuma at bay.

He refused to let up on his barrage of attacks. He had to protect his Lady. He had to protect Paris, and he has to protect himself so he can continue to protect those he loves.

But what he didn't know or realize, until too late, was that Drainer was cleverly pushing the cat-themed superhero back, making him trip ungraciously backwards. Cat Noir let out a loud yowl as he landed harshly on his butt. Cat knew instantly that he was now at a disadvantage. He tried his best to use his baton as a makeshift shield against their most dangerous foe, but it was to no avail. Cat knew he was done for. He knew -

Suddenly, he saw a flash of red and heard a loud yelp from the Akuma as they clashed to the ground.

His heart was in his throat, choking him, as he saw Ladybug, the love of his life, tackle the Akuma to the ground. All to save him. His heart skipped a beat but soon came crashing back down to Earth as fear has engulfed his entire being. No... No!

"Ladybug, no!" Cat cried out desperately. He reached out a paw, unable to move, as the fear and anguish of what was to come evident in his voice.

He saw the Akuma smirk as she laid a bare hand to Ladybug's lovely face.

Cat's fear and desperation to reach his Lady grew as his body wouldn't move on his command. It wouldn't cave from its' spot on the grass. He watched in horror as his Lady's face began to contort with such agony he believed he was feeling it with her. He clutched his heart as the pain increased and his legs quivered. He fell to the ground as his legs could no longer hold him up.

Still his body wouldn't move, wouldn't obey its' master's will.

He failed his Lady. He vowed he'd always protect his partner, even use his own body as a shield to her if need be but, he ended up failing her instead. Hot tears flowed down his cheeks.

The pain he felt in his heart was too real. He couldn't stop clutching at it with his claws. The despair he was feeling almost overcame him.

When, suddenly, there was a voice inside his head telling him to 'Snap out of it and save his partner' which sounded vaguely like his Kwami Plagg.

Cat couldn't feel more grateful towards his Kwami than he did then. He was wobbly, but Cat managed to stand on his feet.

He doesn't understand why he feels so weak, why he's so wobbly, like a newborn calf. It's taking everything in him just to stand upright. He grabbed his baton and extended it just enough for him to use as a means of walking. He hobbled to his love as he noted the Akuma was no longer paying him any mind.

That was fine with him.

The Akuma, Drainer, was still sitting on top of the now-past out superheroine. Ladybugs hands lay limply at her sides as the Akuma's were still placed on the girl's face, sucking out every last drop of energy the girl had to offer. Her previous mission long forgotten.

Cat Noir was now behind her, baton at the ready, gearing for a single strike to knock her unconscious. He positioned his hands once more, gripped tightly, and swung with all his might. His weapon connected to the back of the Akuma's skull with an audible 'crack!'.

There was a surprised inhalation as the Akuma fell sideways off the superheroine. Her eyes closed involuntarily.

The Akuma was barely off Ladybug for more than a few minutes before the irrefutable sound of Ladybug's Miraculous began its correlation of beeping, signaling the end of her transformation. Then there was a bright, pink flash and Ladybug was no more.

Just Marinette.

Confusion overrode Cat's brain making it malfunction. Whaa - ?

The young girl before him was all too familiar. She sat behind him in class everyday. She was his friend. She was Class President and just about every one in their class loved her.

She's sweet, kind, talented, compassionate, forgiving, caring, amazing, beautiful, his 'purrincess' and -

He could think of tons of words that could describe her purrfectly but now is not the time, though his brain is still short-circuiting.

She even helped him take down an Akuma! Albeit, one that was technically after her, more like in love with her, but she had still helped!

Hell, she's even comforted him on days when he was feeling down, as both Adrien Agreste and Cat Noir. . . Her. . . Partner. . .

The cogs in Cat's brain slowly began to click together.

When he was down as Adrien, it was always Ladybug who came to cheer him up. When he was down as Cat Noir, he somehow always ended up on Marinette's balcony, sitting with her outside drinking hot cocoa or inside and watching her draw. He found it calming. She was there when he was rejected by Ladybug - rejected by her - and he always found it strange the way she was so attentive and was adamant that it wasn't because of him that he was rejected. She always tried to reassure him of that. Now he knows why.

Marinette tried to heal the heart that she, as Ladybug, broke. She didn't want him to feel bad that she already loved someone else.

His heart still ached, remembering all the times that his Lady, Marinette, rejected him for another.

But somehow, it did. She even said so. Ladybug, no, Cat shakes his head, Marinette, told me so just minutes before this annoying Akuma had attacked.

She had told him, Cat Noir, that he had 'won the heart of his Bugaboo'. She told him she loved him then proceeded to kiss him.

Him, with all his pun-loving and dorkiness. She loved his true self and he, in return, had expressed how much he loved her.

Cat was giddy but gazing down at the unconscious girl before him, fighting whatever battle she was having mentally, seethed.

How dare she. How dare that Akuma do that to the love of his life? How dare she do this to Marinette! Cat's eyes burned red with rage.

A black substance suddenly engulfed the entirety of his clawed hand as he subconsciously called forth his super power.

His Cataclysm.

Cat wanted nothing more than to destroy that Akuma but he knew he couldn't. He won't go down that path. He'd be no better than that heinous criminal Hawk Moth. And that, he'll never be.

Without a second thought, Cat Noir placed his Cataclysmed hand onto a nearby object and watched as it crumbled before him. It left nothing more than ash.

Not a minute had gone by, after his Cataclysm was all used up, when he felt the stirring of nervousness. Cat's stomach was filled with the twisted swarm of butterflies that he knew all too well. He brought his worried green cat eyes to Marinette's, to his Lady's, fluttering blue-bell ones.

Why have I never noticed the deep likeness before? the Cat chastised himself. His own mind gave him the answer he already knew, because of the magic of their Miraculous, and because Ladybug never wanted to share their identities.

Their eyes met and Cat's breath hitched in the back of his throat. He was caught by her entrancing blues. He squeaked out, "Ma-marinette!?"

Cat Noir had not meant to say her name allowed but it just came out of its' own accord. His face blanched as he noted the even breathing of the sleeping Akuma. Drainer, as she was called, was still knocked out from the force of his baton. He sighed in relief as his eyes slid back to hers, as they closed slightly.

She was still dazed, not comprehending the situation they were in as she tried to keep them open. She managed a small glance at the figure beside her. The Akuma was laid sprawled out, as if they were knocked out but a blunt force. Her eyes slowly traveled back up to the leather-clad hero's.

His face, she noted, was flooded with emotion. Worry. Surprise. Caution. And was that guilt that Cat pushed back?

Guilt, for what, she silently asked them both.

She tried to think back to the Akuma attack, but she found it difficult to do so. It made her head pound to think but she was able to assemble bits and pieces.

They were fighting her. More like, she kept having to save her Cat's tail and therefore began to worry more and more over his near-suicidal recklessness which had caused her to be unfocused and her partner to battle the akuma alone. Though she knew she was also to blame for even letting herself get distracted. It caused her to have to sprint to her partner and she tackled their enemy to the cold ground.

The more she tried to gather memories the more her head pulsed.

She tried to remember what came after.

She remembered tackling the Akuma, then them wrestling for domination and that she had lost, ending up pinned beneath the terrifying Akuma. She remembered hearing Cat scream out her name as the Akuma smirked and laid her bare palm against Ladybug's cheek.

Next, she remembered,was the excruciating pain. She felt as if her body was on fire. She could feel her strength ebbing away. Her willpower staggered. She felt as if her body was collapsing in on itself, like her energy was sapping away. The Akuma was literally sucking her lifeforce from her very core. It was killing her, and the Akuma relished it.

She remembered screaming and the agony she was in. Her voice became hoarse and she no longer had one to scream with. She no longer had the strength or willpower to withstand the Akuma's assault on her soul.

She then remembered the fluffy feeling of peace, a warmth that had surrounded her and that she willingly snuggled into.

Then there was a voice calling her name. It called her to him like a beacon of light to night-sailing ships. She followed it, curious as to whom's voice is calling to her in a desperate and terrified manor. There was love laced into it, she could tell. It was also a familiar sound to her, like she's heard it as much as there are stars in the sky. She's positive about it.

His voice, said a whisper hidden in the depths of her mind. It echoed. His voice, his voice, hiss voice.

Cat's voice. Her partner. Her lover. Her other half's voice. She struggled to open her eyes; it was a hassle but her determination was something fierce. She cracked one eye open but the bright light was too much and they quickly shut back. Cat noticed and positioned himself in front of the burning sun. She finally gathered what strength she could and opened her eyes.

Without a word, she somehow managed to lift her left arm and lazily cupped his cheek. The very motion put a big strain on her weakened state. Her eyelids became heavier, drooping in want of sleep.

"Ch-chat…" Marinette knew her time awake was dwindling. She could no longer hold her eyes from fluttering closed. She no longer had the strength to cup Cat's face but, when he felt it slip, he gripped her small hand to his cheek with his rather large one. He nuzzled into.

Cat was terrified, mortified at how weakened the Akuma had made Marinette, just from a simple skin-to-skin contact. About how fast her strength seemed to be ebbing away, like someone diagnosed with ALS. Her body couldn't take the extreme amount of draining, per se, at once. It was killing her. He thought he got the Akuma off in time, but he might be wrong.

His eyes teared up, breath hitching, lips trembling.

But he carefully scooped up what he presumed to be Ladybug's - Marinette's - Kwami, Tikki. She looked just as drained as Marinette, maybe even worse. After all, when they're transformed, their Kwamis take the worst of the hits, so it makes sense that Tikki would be worse off. He would even go so far as to say, lifeless. It looked as if Tikki was barely breathing. Cat could feel Plagg's panic begin to build even more fervently than before, as is his own. He gently laid the red bug-like creature in his suits' pocket. He could feel Plagg adjusting it to suit his other half's needs. For once, he was grateful to have them.

After he comfortably placed Tikki, he began his search of the Akuma, feeling guilty for touching her without permission, but Ladybug and Tikki are more important to them than his morals right now. He searched for the Akumatized object, found it, then placed it in the opposite pocket.

With that out of the way, Cat gently picked up his princess, his lady, Marinette, and brought her close to his chest, holding her fastly to him. He carefully made his way to her balcony via his baton. He landed as softly as he could so as not to jostle her awake from much-needed slumber.

Today was a real drainer for them both, after all. Cat gave even himself a snort at that lame and untimely pun.

If Ladybug were awake, she'd roll her eyes but give him an endearing smile full of affection.

The second beep of his Miraculous sounded. He sighed as he gently and with the utmost care, laid her on her loft bed.

He knew how exhausted they'll each be when they wake. He can only wish that he could be there when she did. But he had to go home. No choice.

Cat sighed once more as he retrieved the sleeping bug from his pocket and gently set her by Marinette's sleeping face.

She looked to be, somewhat, in peace, he thought. He watched them for another beep of his miraculous, which signaled that he really should be leaving. Especially if he wanted to make it home in time for his detransformation.

He pulled Marinette's blanket over them and went about tuckiner her in. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and as he was about to jump through the balcony hatch, he lightly kissed Tikki on her middle dot, noting the warmth coming from her's.

Neither one of them had stirred.

He frowned, not liking this new development. What if they gained a temperature? He really didn't want to go now, but he knew staying wasn't an option, especially if his hunch on Hawk Moth was correct.

Cat also knew that he better not see Marinette at school tomorrow, as much as he'd really love to see her…though she probably won't be able to move for awhile.

Plus, as superheroes, their Kwami's health comes first.

He quickly wrote her a note telling her to take it easy tomorrow and the next few weeks. He signed it 'with love from CN' before he climbed up back up the stairs and through her skylight. The balcony, once filled with laughter, felt lonely tonight.

He looked back at her longingly, "Good night, Purrincess. Sweet dreams," before he closed the skylight behind him.

Cat hopped from balcony to balcony as he raced home to beat his timer. His transformation beeped out just as he entered through his bedroom window.

Plagg came spiraling out and landed in Adrien's cupped hands, himself exhausted.

Hell, they both were.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ALL I CAN SAY, IS I'M BACK IN ACTION! HAVE A NEW LAPTOP AND EVERYTHING I NEED ALLL EXCEPT INTERNET! THEN HOW DID I UPLOAD THIS YOU ASK? WELLL, AT WORK, YOU SEE! THOUGH I WON'T HAVE MUCH TIME IN BETWEEN WORK AND AFTER, BUT I'LL TRY MY DAMNDEST! CAT'S HONOUR! HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND HOPE THE ANTICIPATION WAS WORTH THE WAIT AND CAT SCRATCHES! -MISHU OUT-


End file.
